Here Comes the Sun
by Miss Milly
Summary: Lexie cannot believe how badly her surgery went. Upset, she locks herself in the on call room and only Mark can persuade her to come out. He then takes it upon himself to teach Lexipedia a thing or two about making mistakes. Post 8x17
1. Chapter 1

**So to take a break from the drama filled world of my other fic _Love Me Do _(if you haven't read it yet I totally - and unbiasedly- encourage you to read it!) I was inspired by the episode that aired today and figured I could use something nice and light and fluffy! If I get enough requests to make it a chaptered fic I'll consider it (and by that I mean I probably will haha) but for now it's just a nice and fluffy one shot. **

**So please enjoy! And don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p>Lexie stared at the ceiling of the hospital on call room. Derek seriously tore her a new one. Not that it was uncalled for, she deserved every harsh word she got. She ruined a girl's life. She destroyed that girl's chances of ever speaking again. Lexie was crushed when Meredith told her there was no way to fix her mistake. She shuddered.<p>

She just couldn't get over the fact that she was responsible for permanently damaging someone's life. Not to mention the fact that the parents were most likely going to sue Derek for her mistakes. Tears fell slowly from the corners of her eyes. _I never want to operate again, _she thought foolishly. Lexie rolled on her side and hugged a pillow close staring at the wall.

Not for the first time she appreciated having Meredith as a sister. Mer understood what she was going through, as a surgeon and as well as working with Derek. While she was in med school she would call up Molly and describe all the nasty things about the body she'd learned about, and how she'd cut open cadavers. Molly never appreciated her sister's enthusiasm. She was incredibly squeamish, and would never have to deal with something like this in her everyday life. The only girl's life she could possibly ruin is Laura's, and it would take years to do that kind of damage. It only took minutes for Lexie.

Derek told her she was capable. He told her it was simple. How could she have botched something like that up? Lexie didn't botch things up. She was Lexipedia. She was an intelligent and competent surgeon...just not when it mattered. Not on her first solo cyst.

Lexie heard the door open from the far side of the room. "Sorry," she heard Mark mumbled, and she turned her head towards the door at the sound of his voice. He looked at her tear streaked face with his big concerned eyes. "You okay, Lex?"

She sniffled and wiped her nose on her scrubs. "Just fine," she said. She didn't even convince herself.

"Liar," he accused, "What happened?" Mark asked softly and sat on the edge of her bed. She sat up beside him. Suddenly all the frustration, sadness and anger let loose and flowed freely down her cheeks. Lexie spilled all about the patient, the surgery and Derek.

Mark reached up and cupped her left cheek, "It happens to the best of us, Little Grey. People forget that surgeons are human...sometimes we make mistakes. The price of our mistakes is just...really high," he wiped a tear away with his thumb, "You're a brilliant surgeon, Lex. But these things...they come with the territory. All we can do is learn."

Lexie placed her hand over top of his and held it for a moment. Then they pulled their hands away awkwardly, hers brushing the hair out of her face and his scratching the back of his neck.

"You need to lighten up Grey, there's no way you can be perfect all the time," he joked with her, almost successfully filling the awkward silence.

"But that's when you make mistakes," she said, "when you let your guard down."

"So make mistakes! Preferably not in the OR, but the rest of the world is fair game," Mark laughed. At times her need for perfection was amusing and endearing to watch, the rest of the time it was just a pain in the ass.

"I can't! I don't know how," she said. His smile was contagious and Lexie couldn't help but grin back at him.

Mark leaned back until he was touching the wall and brought both his hands up to the back of his head. He looked up at the ceiling deep in thought. "Outside of the hospital, what is the worst thing you can possibly think of doing right now?"

"I'm not telling you that!" she said as pink crept up her neck to her cheeks.

"I said what not who," he clarified, "Pervert."

"Oh yeah, look who's talking," Lexie retorted.

He ignored her. "So?"

"So what?"

"Name something stupid!" he said, "We're going to make some mistakes tonight."

Lexie thought for a moment. What was something light and fun and dumb she could do tonight to get her mind off of things? "We could...go to Joe's?" she suggested.

"Go to Joe's? That's your idea of a mistake?" Mark scoffed, "Lame."

"Well what did you have in mind since you're so well versed in making mistakes?"

Mark hemmed and hawed a few moments. When he came up with something Lexie could have sworn she saw a light bulb flicker on above his head. "I got it!" he shouted. He might as well have yelled _Eureka!_

"Alright genius, what's your brilliant idea?"

"Go home, get something comfortable on. I'll pick you up in a half hour," he instructed and jumped off the bed.

"Wait, what? What are we doing?" Lexie called after him as he bounded out of the room. Slowly she stood up and headed towards the residents' locker room to grab her purse and head home.

She ducked in the front door desperately hoping her brother in law was in his room. Lexie tiptoed up the steps and up to her room in the attic. She pulled open her drawers searching for something to wear. _What did he mean by comfortable?_ she asked herself. Finally she settled on her black yoga pants and a sweater.

Lexie snuck back downstairs, careful not to wake Derek or Zola. She made her way to the kitchen to grab a snack before heading out to...well wherever she was going.

"Where are you off to this late as night?" Meredith said and startled Lexie as she popped a grape in her mouth. She finished chewing.

"Not a clue," she answered and grabbed another one. There was a soft knock on the front door and Meredith raised an eyebrow. "Marf," Lexie said with her mouth full. She took off to answer the door.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hey, you ready?" Mark asked and rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going yet?" Lexie huffed.

"Nope!" he said gleefully and held the door open for her.

"You kids have fun," Meredith waved from the front door and shook her head. When would those two realize how much they wanted to be with each other?

The car ride was short and quiet, but not uncomfortable. Mark was practically bouncing in his seat in excitement. They pulled into an empty parking lot in front of a building with the sign _Bob's Arcade and Recreation Centre _lit in cheery colours.

"You brought me to an arcade?" Lexie asked in disbelief. This wasn't exactly what she expected.

"Not just an arcade," Mark grinned and unbuckled his seat belt.

As they approached the building Lexie read the hours posted by the door. "Mark, it's closed."

"A buddy from med school flunked out and bought the place. He owes me a few favours," he held the door open. "After you."

Most of the lights in the building were off, save for the arcade games and at the far end of the room, above the giant rock climbing wall.

"That," Mark pointed at the wall, "is why we are here."

"No way," Lexie laughed, "we're going rock climbing?"

"Yup! Then I'm all for a drink at Joe's. Shall we?" he gestured towards the man, presumably Bob, holding a couple harnesses. Mark helped strap her in. "Have you ever done this before?"

Lexie shook her head as she took her first few steps up. "Don't use your arms to pull you up, use your legs to push," he instructed. It took awhile, but she finally made it to the top and rang the bell.

"Woo!" she called out to the empty arcade and threw her hands up in the air. Mark held her in place from the ground.

"How's the view from up there?" he asked.

"Pretty good!" she yelled breathlessly.

Mark grinned. "It's not too bad from down here either!" Lexie rolled her eyes and descended back down to the ground.

"Pervert," she said and unhooked herself from the harness. The pair thanked Bob and headed off to Joe's. They found a table and Mark went to get them drinks. He brought Lexie a rum and coke.

"Aw, you remembered," she said sweetly and took a sip.

"Of course," Mark shrugged and held his glass in the air, "to mistakes!"

Lexie laughed at his toast and clinked their glasses together. "To mistakes," she mimicked. Hours flew by even though it really felt like minutes. Joe's was beginning to clear out and the pair just finished a round of drinks. Lexie was definitely feeling it.

"So... you and Julia, how are things with her?" she asked, quite convinced that she was being covert and sneaky.

Mark paused and looked into his empty glass. "We're good I guess...things are good."

"Good..." Lexie repeated.

"You seeing anyone since Avery?"

She let out a loud laugh. "I've had enough trouble with guys, I'm done with relationships for awhile."

"So no relationships," he said.

"No relationships."

"What about...non relationships?" Mark pried.

"Pervert!" Lexie accused and almost fell off her chair laughing. "I suppose I'd be open to a non relationship," she said thoughtfully once she regained her balance.

Mark looked around at the bar. There were quite a few seemingly eligible men who have had their eye on Lexie the entire night. "See anyone that tickles your fancy?"

"Tickles my fancy?" she giggled, "Mark you wouldn't happen to be asking me which guy in this bar I want to have sex with, would you?"

"Maybe," he shrugged, worried that in his less than sober state he'd made things awkward.

"There might be one guy I'd like to get more...familiar with," Lexie bit her lip and looked up at Mark, eyeing him like a tiny innocent kitten about to pounce. _Oh crap, _he thought. She's making that face. Mark Sloan has not once been able to resist that face, including a surprisingly sexy trip to the zoo. Lexie ran her tongue along her top lip and scooted off the bar stool. Mark took that as an invitation and followed her into the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later Mark left the washroom first to get another round of drinks. He was waiting with them at their table when a breathless Lexie joined him. She'd attempted to fix her hair and makeup but with little success.

This time Lexie initiated the toast. "To mistakes," she grinned and he smirked back.

"To mistakes."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! I couldn't help but write another chapter, it's refreshing to write light fluffy stuff for a change! Plus waiting for the new episode sucks.  
><strong>

**There's also a little swearing and some pretty suggestive content so if you're offended by that, don't read! **

**Anyways, please enjoy and don't forget to review :)**

* * *

><p>Meredith watched as her sister hummed to herself while washing the dishes. She was oddly chipper this morning.<p>

"So where did you and Mark go last night?" Meredith said and took a sip of her coffee, although she really wanted to ask how the sex was.

Lexie shrugged. "We went rock climbing. It was fun."

Is that what the kids were calling it these days? "You don't get a spring in your step like that by rock climbing," she chastised.

"What are you trying to say?" Lexie asked, worried her secret might get out. "Mark is with Julia, we're just friends."

"I'm sure," Meredith said and handed her sister the coffee mug to wash. "Just be careful." She had witnessed time and time again the damage those two could do to each other, regardless of...no especially because of their feelings for each other.

"Nothing to be careful of!" Lexie called to her Mer's back as she left to drop Zola off at daycare. _The only thing we have to be careful of is not getting caught_, Lexie thought and scrubbed the pots from dinner last night.

After putting the last dish away she ran upstairs to get dressed. Her dad called a few days ago asking her out to lunch on her day off. Something seemed off about it but Lexie agreed regardless. Meals with her dad were always enjoyable.

When she got to the charming cafe her dad was already seated at a small table out front. To her surprise there were two other gentlemen sitting with him. One she recognized as one of her father's old college buddies but Lexie had no clue who the other guy was.

Thatcher stood and greeted her with a hug, "I'm so glad you could make it! You remember Peter Hedge don't you? We went-"

"To college together, I know." Lexie smiled awkwardly greeting her dad's friend.

"And this is his son, Ian," Ian stood and shook her hand firmly. Upon closer inspection he was the spitting image of his father, they had the same colour eyes and warm smile.

Lexie raised a questioning eyebrow in her dad's direction. "Um, it's a pleasure to meet you," she said and sat down in the empty chair.

"Likewise," Ian replied and shot her an apologetic smile.

"Peter is in town visiting his mother, she's at Roseridge. And Ian over there is in Seattle on business. " Thatcher explained. A smartly dressed waiter approached the table to distribute drinks and placed a glass of lemonade in front her. "I ordered for you already."

She forced a smile. Lexie hadn't liked lemonade since she was 12 years old. "Thanks dad." He not so subtly coughed and gestured to Ian with his eyes. She had to keep from rolling hers. "So...Ian. What do you do?"

Ian shifted uncomfortably in his seat as Peter nudged him with his elbow. "Uh, I'm part owner of a company that manages resorts in Caribbean," he said and sent a glare his father's way. "Your dad was saying that you're a surgeon. Impressive."

"Yeah..." Lexie said awkwardly, mentally cursing her dad.

"Well, I should get back to see Mother. Take care of yourself Ian, and it was a pleasure seeing you again Lexie," Peter stood, "Thatcher, would you mind driving me over?"

"Of course," Thatcher agreed. Lexie and Ian exchanged looks, this conversation had clearly been scripted. Her father kissed her on the forehead and the two men left to continue their devious scheme.

"I believe we've just been set up," Ian said, "I wouldn't hold it against you if you left."

"How long do you think they've been planning that one?" Lexie shook her head and took a sip of her lemonade. Her nose scrunched up in disgust, "Blech...yup, still hate it."

"Why don't we get you a real drink," Ian flagged down the waiter and ordered a glass of Pinot Grigio for the both of them.

Lexie hesitated and checked her watch. Mark was working all day and she had hoped to sneak him into an on call room or closet. Anywhere would do really. But suddenly Mark's advice from last night flashed through her mind over and over. _Make mistakes._ Maybe it was about time she branched out from men at the hospital, lord knows it hasn't done her any good.

"I'm not looking for anything serious," she blurted out.

Ian chuckled at her forwardness. "That makes two of us. I was recently...well there isn't a nicer way to put this, but I was dumped. She slept with my brother, who happens to be my business partner."

"Rough," Lexie said and sipped her wine.

"That's not the worst part. Not only is my brother one of the owners, but she is as well. And she's pregnant." Ian cringed and shook his head. "We were together for four years."

"Ouch," she said, "But I can still top it."

Ian scoffed, "I'd like to see you try."

"So I'm seeing this guy right? He's an attending at the hospital I work at, so he's my boss. Things are going great, but then out of nowhere this daughter he doesn't even know he has shows up and crashes at our place. Then after months of staying with us she says she's pregnant and he wants me to help raise the baby."

"Wow, that's pretty-"

"I am so not even done yet. So we break up. I start sleeping with this other guy I work with and things are going alright then he gets shot and declares his love for his ex-wife. I go a little crazy and he pretty much abandons me. Fast forward a bit and me and the first guy get back together. And here I am thinking great, things are going well. Then I find out he knocked up his bisexual best friend when her girlfriend left her to help kids in Africa," Lexie said, fully aware that she was venting about her love life to an attractive stranger but somehow unable to stop herself.

"I submit! You wi-"

"Not done," she shook her head and continued, "Then I start seeing this other guy at work. He's sweet and nice and I should have been happy with him."

"But you weren't," Ian said, nodding in understanding.

"And he picked up on that, especially after I threw a baseball at the first guy's new girlfriend..." she said realizing just how absurd it all was, "So basically he's getting mentored by the first guy and he chooses him over me!"

"Seems to me like you need to stop seeing guys you work with," he concluded with a smirk. Lexie conveniently left out that she fully intended to keep sleeping with Mark regardless of his availability. Screw the consequences.

There. That's her new motto. Screw the freaking consequences.

"Alright all cards on the table," Ian leaned forward, "I like you and I want to take you to dinner tonight."

"Did you not just hear my giant rant?" Lexie rolled her eyes, "Dinner sounds pretty serious to me."

"Look, we both don't want anything serious. Dinner can be...casual. Fun. It doesn't have to lead to anything," he said.

Lexie thought for a moment. It was one thing sleeping casually with Mark. They had a history together, they knew each other. She just met this guy. He might be a serial killer for all she knew. "I'm flattered, Ian. But I don't know you well enough."

She took a deep breath. _Screw the consequences. _

"However, I am willing to put you on probation. We'll go out for dinner ...three times so I can get to know you and if by the end of those three dates I'm still not convinced, then that's it."

Ian's eyebrow rose listening to her proposal. "But if you do?"

"But if I do, then I will consider entering a...casual relationship with you." _Screw the consequences. _

Shortly after they decided on their trial period Lexie headed to the hospital. She felt strangely proud of herself. Getting dirty, making mistakes. It was a freeing feeling. What crazy thing would she do next?

That one of course she already knew walking into the building. She found Mark just out of the OR and they slipped into the nearest supply closet. Lexie clicked the lock on the door and turned around. Mark was already half undressed and she hurried to catch up. Their romp in the closet was quick and dirty, but after a short consult with a patient Sloan met her upstairs in the on call room for round two.

This time they undressed each other slowly, taking in every bit of exposed skin. Mark expertly unhooked Lexie's bra and she returned the favour by undoing his belt and pants with her teeth. This experience was the complete opposite of their trysts in the bar and after lunch. The quick and dirty sex didn't feel like cheating, it was rebellious and freeing. But now...this was intimate. They weren't fucking anymore, they were having sweet, sensual, loving sex.

The moment before he entered her she found herself feeling guilty.

_Screw the consequences, _she thought, then rolled Mark over and straddled him.

* * *

><p>Lexie was breathless. She was amazed at how one moment Mark was this animalistic cave man ravaging her in a supply closet, and the next he was this romantic lover cherishing her. She grinned and fell against his chest.<p>

"That was...that was great," the right words seemed to escape her.

Mark groaned, "No kidding."

Lexie straddled his waist and looked down on him, "Betcha Julia can't make you feel this way..." she leaned in and began kissing his neck up to his ear. He groaned again. "Don't worry, I'm not looking to start anything, we're just making mistakes, remember?" she whispered softly and nibbled on his ear lobe.

As good as it felt to be with Mark again, she knew no good could come from getting back into a relationship with him. For now, he could keep Julia. Lexie was doing exactly what she wanted for once and getting exactly what she needed from Mark. Not to mention Ian, who was taking her one of the more expensive restaurants in the city.

She was going to take what she wanted. Screw the consequences.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter was a little shorter than what I usually write, but I felt like it was as good a place as any to stop it. Please let me know what you think! What do you think of Ian? <strong>


End file.
